Obviously
by sehunajjong
Summary: Awalnya mereka tidak mau datang ke pesta kantor yang membosankan. Tapi ada yang bilang kalau Natal adalah waktunya untuk keajaiban. KaiHun's, KrisHo's, ChanBaek's Fiction.


**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Jongin benci acara kantor.

Awalnya Jongin tidak keberatan, sekedar untuk lebih mengenal koleganya di kantor. Dan Jongin sudah berhasil membangun reputasinya sebagai orang pemasaran yang cukup disegani. Saat CEO mereka, Tuan Oh mengumumkan bahwa tim pemasaran dibagi menjadi dua bagian Jongin berhasil menjadi pemimpin salah satu bagian. _Naturally,_ Oh Sehun, anak dari Tuan Oh mempimpin tim yang satunya. Entah sejak kapan terjadi persaingan antara dua tim tersebut untuk membuktikan tim siapa yang terbaik. Walaupun tidak ada persaingan itu, Jongin bekerja sangat baik di bidangnya, semua orang tahu kualitasnya, dan Jongin _bahagia_.

Sebelum Sehun merusak semuanya.

Jongin tidak pernah meminta Sehun untuk menemani dan membantunya malam itu. Nyatanya dia memaksa Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi Sehun keras kepala dan memaksa untuk membantu Jongin menyelesaikan laporan untuk _meeting_ mereka esok paginya. Mereka beradu argument. Hampir saling memukul satu sama lain. Dan dengan kecerobohannya Sehun menumpahkan kopi yang baru dibuatnya ke badan Jongin, di tengah-tengah kantor mereka, saat itulah takdir Jongin digariskan.

Karena Jongin sudah menyadari dari awal kalau sebenarnya Sehun tidak seburuk itu, Jongin mengakui kalau dia memikirkan Sehun sedikit lebih banyak dari orang lain yang dikenalnya. Dan dia menyalahkan Sehun karena membuat Jongin merasa seperti itu.

Jadi sekarang, di acara yang sepertinya tak pernah selesai ini, jam demi jam merupakan siksaan bagi Jongin. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun berkeliaran di ruangan ini memegang gelasnya dan setiap kali Sehun menelan minumannya, Jongin dapat melihat jakunnya naik turun di tengah-tengah leher jenjangnya yang putih, Jongin bisa gila kalau pemandangan ini tidak berhenti. Jongin bahkan sudah setengah _keras_ sejak dia melihat Sehun dengan celana _jeans_ biru muda yang membungkus pantat sintalnya, membuat Sehun terlihat _fucking edible_.

"Kau menatapnya lagi, Jongin."

Jongin melihat sekitarnya dan bertemu dengan senyuman miring di wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Wu." Balas Jongin sambil menyandarkan badannya di tembok belakangnya.

" _Mood_ mu pasti sangat buruk Kim. Bersembunyi di pojokkan dan minum sendirian. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun kali ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah meneguk habis isi gelas yang di pegangnya.

"Jadi kita sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, ya?" Kris terkekeh geli. "Benar, tidak membicarakan Sehun lagi." Kepalanya menunjuk ke sekitar mereka, "Aula terlihat bagus."

Jongin mendengus, "Tentu terlihat bagus. Aku tidak menjadi ketua panitia untuk sekedar duduk-duduk saja."

"Teorinya, kau bukan ketua panitia. Baekhyun ketuanya."

"Benar." Jongin mendengus lagi, "Aku belum melihatnya hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak muncul untuk membantu menghias aula siang ini, jadi maafkan aku kalau aku menganggap bahwa akulah ketuanya mengingat akulah yang mengerjakan semuanya."

"Kau tahu," Kris berkata, "Untuk orang yang menghabiskan setahun ini berkata padaku kalau dia tidak suka acara ini, kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu untuk mengaturnya."

Jongin menyimpan gelas kosongnya, "Diamlah Wu." Gumamnya saat matanya mencari pelayan. Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan melewati malam ini dengan keadaan sadar.

Kris tertawa lagi, "Kalau kau bertanya dimana Baekhyun," Kris menunjuk salah satu pintu yang mengarah ke kantor bagian pemasaran, dimana Park Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke aula, membetulkan bajunya yang kusut.

"Harusnya dia lebih khawatir dengan rambutnya." Jongin berkata, "Mereka berdua itu jelas sekali. _You don't walk out with fucking sex hair if you want to be discreet_."

Mereka melanjutkan acara melihat pintu itu sampai beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menutupnya begitu dia masuk. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, membetulkan rambutnya, lalu kemejanya.

"Jelas sekali Baekhyun tidak bisa berhubungan baik dengan rahasia." Kris berkata saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah di kerumunan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di pojok ruangan begini?" Bakehyun berkata saat dia sudah mencapai tempat Kris dan Jongin. "Ini pesta! Kalian harusnya menikmatinya!"

"Apa kau _menikmatinya_?" Kris bertanya dengan senyuman miringnya. "Kami baru melihatmu hari ini, kemana saja kau?"

"Berbaur." Kata Baekhyun datar.

"Jadi sekarang namanya berbaur?" Kris tertawa.

"Diamlah Kris." Bentak Baekhyun, sebelum dia melihat ke arah Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak berbicara dengan Tuan Oh. Ku pikir kau mau membuat timmu lebih baik daripada timnya Sehun."

Jongin mengambil gelas berisi lainnya, "Diamlah Byun." Malamnya sudah sangat buruk tanpa Baekhyun harus mengingatkannya tentang tanggung jawab pekerjaan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya pada Kris, "Memakai marga sesore ini? Apa yang Sehun lakukan sehingga Kim ini _mood_ nya menjadi hancur?"

"Aku kira _jeans_ yang dipakainya." Kata Kris ringan dan Jongin mengernyit mendengar tentang selembar kain itu. "Aku dengar banyak wanita yang membicarakan Sehun dan penampilannya. Tapi hanya Jongin yang tahu kan?"

" _Lord!_ " Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan merebut gelas dari tangan Kris.

"Hey!" Protes Kris saat Baekhyun memberikan gelasnya pada Jongin.

"Jongin lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkanmu." Kata Baekhyun.

Jongin mengambilnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk, mengabaikan rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya, dan mengembalikan gelas kosong tersebut ke tangan Kris.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh lagi." Jongin mengangkat gelasnya yang baru, "Aku sudah punya minum."

" _Git!_ " Maki Kris.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Jongin mulai berjalan, "Berbicara pada Tuan Oh?"

"Mungkin." Jongin mendengus, dia tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya. "Baumu membuatku pusing, aku butuh udara segar sebelum melakukan apapun."

" _You're an arsehole_ Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun meneriakkinya kesal.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau?" Sehun bertanya saat Chanyeol kembali ke meja mereka.

"Emm tidak dari mana-mana." Jawab Chanyeol, membenarkan dasinya tanpa melihat mata Sehun saat menjawab, "Hanya dari ruanganku. Memeriksa sesuatu."

"Tentu." Sehun berkata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk gelasnya dan melihat keselilingnya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin datang malam ini, tapi dia mendengar rumor kalau panitia mengundang _Twice_ dan dia tidak bisa melewatkannya. Sejauh ini tidak begitu buruk seperti yang dikiranya. Dia berusaha menghindari asisten Ayahnya yang mencoba menggodanya, pelayan yang selalu muncul kapanpun minumannya habis dan Jongin belum membuat masalah sejauh ini.

Bukan berarti dia memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Tentu tidak. Dia hanya memperhatikan Jongin karena itu tugasnya, untuk mencegah Jongin mendekati Ayahnya dan membuat timnya jadi lebih baik. Sehun akui, rekor Jongin lebih bersih dibandingkan rekornya dan Chanyeol. Jelas ini tugasnya untuk mengawasi Jongin, iya kan?

Tapi Jongin menghilang beberapa menit ini, sekeras apa pun dia mencoba menemukannya lagi.

"Dia baru keluar." Chanyeol berkata pelan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Siapa pun yang kau cari." Balas Chanyeol ringan.

"Ternyata kalian disini!" Suho berkata, matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan saat dia berbicara, "Jongin sedikit berlebihan dengan acara ini." Tangannya memberikan gesture semua kesekeliling ruangan. "Dan aku sedang bersembunyi dari Tuan Oh agar dia tidak bisa bertanya kenapa aku memperbolehkan ini semua."

Detak jantung yang berubah lebih cepat ketika seseorang menyebutkan nama Jongin yang dirasakan Sehun pasti hanya karena Sehun tidak bisa melihat Jongin. Tidak tahu apa Jongin sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya atau bagaimana. Hanya itu.

"Kenapa kau memperbolehkannya?" Sehun bertanya, berusaha menjaga ekspresinya, "Maksudku ini tidak buruk, kau tahu, untuk ukuran Jongin. Aku menyukai tema perak dan emas ini dibandingkan dengan merah dan hijau. Ayahku jelas lebih menyukai ini. Dan pengisi acaranya akan bagus kan? Tapi, hanya penasaran saja, kenapa kau mengizinkannya melakukan semua ini?"

Suho memberikannya pandangan sebal, bukannya menjawab dia malah menghadap ke Chanyeol, "Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

"Emm tidak." Jawab Chanyeol, ragu. "Kenapa juga aku harus tahu?"

"Kenapa rambutmu berantakan?" Tunjuk Suho.

"Huh?" Pipi Chanyeol memerah. "Ini.. aku tidak tahu. Menurutku biasa saja."

"Kalian berdua." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. " _hopeless._ Aku butuh bertanya padanya tentang kontrak yang akan ditandatangani Tuan Oh dan-"

"Suho." Sehun mengerang. "Tolong jangan berbicara tentang kontrak. Ini pesta natal. Minumlah! Bersenang-senang! Kau pantas untuk santai sebentar."

"Semoga beruntung membuat Baekhyun berbicara tentang pekerjaan saat disini ada alkohol gratis." Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Suho memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Kita membutuhkan kontrak itu ditandatangani sebelum tahun baru. Dan karena musim liburan aku sibuk sepanjang minggu dan-" Suho berhenti berbicara saat dia melihat Tuan Oh di seberang mereka berbarengan dengan Sehun, "Aku harus pergi." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergerak cepat dikerumunan lalu menghilang.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, "Dia sadar tidak sih kalau Ayahmu sangat mencintai dia seperti anak sendiri dan tidak akan pernah bertanya mengenai apa pun?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu dia seperti apa." Pelayan lain muncul di sebelah Sehun tepat saat dia menghabiskan tetesan terakhir _whiskey_ nya. Sehun menerima gelas barunya dan pelayan tadi pergi lagi. "Pelayan yang disewa," kata Sehun, "sangat efektif ya, terlalu efektif menjurus ke menakutkan."

Chanyeol menunjukkan gelas kosongnya, "Hanya untukmu saja Hun. Ku pikir panitia acara ini pasti memberikan instruksi khusus untuk mengawasi kebutuhanmu malam ini."

"Sepertinya tidak," Sehun berkata sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jongin yang mengatur semuanya. Kalau dia pasti memberi instruksi untuk mengabaikanku semalaman ini. Atau dia menyuruh mereka meracuniku."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mau dia racuni." Suaranya penuh empati.

"Tentu." Sehun mengangguk, setuju. "Akan sangat terlihat kalau dia melakukan itu, semua orang tahu dia membenciku."

"Tentu." Kata Chanyeol, penuh sarkasme, " _Itu_ alasannya."

* * *

Dinginnya udara diluar membersihkan sedikit kepala Jongin dari pengaruh alkohol, yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan, jadi dia kembali bergabung dengan temannya, walaupun matanya tanpa sadar tetap mencari Sehun.

"Lebih baik?" Kris bertanya, nadanya terlalu manis untuk selera Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Jongin ingin sekali memukul muka bodohnya itu.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya mencoba untuk menikmati malam ini?" Baekhyun berkata lelah, "Tidak sering untuk kita berdandan habis-habisan begini dan mempunyai malam seperti ini."

"Bukannya kita baru punya pesta _Halloween_ beberapa minggu lalu?" Jongin berkata.

"Tepat." Baekhyun mengerang, "Sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu! Kau harusnya menikmati malam ini!"

"Aku menikmatinya." Gumam Jongin. Jongin melihat Baekhyun memberikan pandangan pada Kris, mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah." Kris memberikan gelasnya pada Jongin, "Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Jongin meminum cairan itu dalam sekali teguk dan mengambil gelas Baekhyun lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Dia diam sebentar untuk membiarkan efek alkohol meresap dan dia memberikan senyum miring andalannya pada kedua temannya.

" _You're incorrigible._ " Kris meledeknya.

Jongin meluruskan pandangannya untuk menangkap Sehun sedang memandangnya lagi. Jelas sekali Sehun mengawasinya. Sangat mengganggu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak yang Jongin perbuat, Sehun tetap membencinya.

"Jongin!" Perhatiannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Apa?" Balas Jongin.

"Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan?" Baekhyun kesal.

"Err ya. Aku tidak setuju dengan… apa pun yang kau katakan."

"Benarkah?" Balas Baekhyun datar, "Kau tidak setuju kalau kau seharusnya mendapatkan bonus untuk hasil pekerjaan timmu bulan ini?"

Muka Jongin memerah, "Bukan begitu, aku.."

"Demi Tuhan Jongin!" Kris menggeram, "Pergilah berbicara dengan Sehun sebelum kau membuat kami berdua gila!"

Jongin menatapnya tajam sebelum dia melangkah menjauh. Kris mendapatkan pukulan ditangan dari Baekhyun karenanya. "Inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah mengundangmu pada rutinitas _Sunday brunches_ kami Kris." Geram Baekhyun.

"Kau mengundangku setiap minggu dan aku menolak undanganmu." Kris mengoreksinya, "Dan aku akan tetap menolak karena yang kalian berdua lakukan hanya berbicara tentang betapa kalian membenci Sehun dan Chanyeol dan itu jelas mengganggu kejiwaanku."

" _Jongin bitches._ Kenapa juga aku harus berbicara tentang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya sebal.

Kris mengetukkan jarinya pada gelas kosong di depannya, "Apa kita benar-benar harus berpura tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua.. berbaur?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kris, tapi jika kau pikir kau masih diterima di acara _brunches_ kami, kau salah. Aku secara resmi menarik undanganku."

"Waah kau melukaiku Baek," Kris menunjukkan muka sakitnya sambil meletakkan tangan di atas dadanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua temannya harus menolak kenyataan yang bisa dilihat semua orang. Mereka terperangkap dalam penolakan yang Kris sendiri tidak yakin apa mereka bisa keluar dari sana.

Kris dapat melihat rambut cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya dan dia dapat melihat kalau pandangannya tidak salah. Suho sedang menuju ruangan yang mereka bagi selama beberapa bulan ini. Dia belum mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya malam ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi." Kata Baekhyun, dan Kris kembali menatapnya. Dia melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah puasnya. Seorang pelayan berhenti di meja mereka, lalu Kris mengambil dua gelas _champagne_ sebelum dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya Baek," Kata Kris, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

* * *

Baekhyun menemukan Jongin beberapa saat kemudian, berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol di meja mereka. Terlihat mereka sedang beradu pendapat, bukan hal yang aneh. Tapi Jongin secara suka rela menghampiri Sehun di depan publik saat Chanyeol ada disana bisa dibilang sedikit aneh.

Tapi Baekhyun berpikir, _setidaknya keduanya berkomunikasi._

"Ternyata kau disini Jongin." Baekhyun memotong siapa pun yang sedang berbicara. Dia menggandengkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Hai Baek." Bicaranya semakin tidak jelas dan dia bisa melihat Sehun mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Jongin. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan mereka tentang jeleknya _Twice_. Bukan pilihanku untuk mengundang mereka dan Sehun menganggap mereka bagus. Si bodoh."

"Diamlah Jongin." Bentak Sehun.

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan sapaan pada keduanya, "Sehun, Chanyeol."

"Setan kecil." Sapa Chanyeol balik, membuat Baekhyun menahan senyumnya.

 _Dia tidak selucu yang dia pikirkan,_ Baekhyun meyakini dirinya sendiri. Sementara Jongin tertawa keras, jelas tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Kau mabuk Jongin." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak." Jongin dan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Kau tertawa pada lawakan Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun lelah. "Seperti dia adalah pengertian dari lucu, entah kau mabuk atau kau mengalami semacam stroke."

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mengingat sesuatu tentang rambut bodoh Sehun yang tadi kukatakan." Jongin berkata keras dan Baekhyun hampir memutar matanya melihat usaha Jongin menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku saat sadar, apalagi saat livermu penuh dengan _whiskey_ begini." Baekhyun bergumam di kuping Jongin, mengeratkan gandengan pada tangan Jongin, berusaha membuat Jongin berhenti memandang Sehun, kenapa dia masih menyangkal? "Kurangi sedikit."

Tapi Jongin menegakan badannya, "Bagaimana kalau aku.." Dia berkata menggantung dengan mata menempel pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih meneruskan berbisik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin?" Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Diantara becandaan mereka dan Kris, mereka tahu seberapa dalam perasaan Jongin. Jongin memang menolak untuk mengakui dan Baekhyun tidak akan memaksa Jongin mengakui sesuatu yang dia tidak mau, tapi demi Tuhan, apa Sehun bisa lebih jelas dari ini?

Jongin mengabaikan Baekhyun dan masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Frustasi, Baekhyun memanggil Sehun, "Apa yang kau katakan pada Jongin?"

Sehun menoleh, "Aku? Kenapa aku disalahkan kalau dia sendiri yang banyak minum dan mabuk?" Chanyeol mendengus, membuat Jongin melepaskan gandengan Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu berdua Oh. Diluar. Sekarang."

"Apa.."

"Sekarang!" Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu keluar masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun, menariknya keluar.

"Apa perlu kita ikuti mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya, memandang khawatir ke arah pintu keluar, "Mereka mungkin akan memukul satu sama lain."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Kata Baekhyun. " _Maybe they'll finally fuck and I won't have to listen to Jongin's gripe about what an arse Sehun is."_

" _Yeah, but then you'll just have to listen to him talk about what an arse he_ has." Chanyeol berkata geli.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Hampir lucu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Biasa saja." Chanyeol mendekat sampai tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Bagaimana malammu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku berada di acara kantor dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh. Aku yakin bahkan kau dapat menghitungnya."

"Setidaknya harimu menyenangkan." Chanyeol berkata sugestif.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya sedikit panas mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan siangnya. "Menyenangkan, sedikit _perenggangan_." Gumam Baekhyun

"Kau tampak tidak banyak keluhan saat meneriakan namaku tadi." Balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku kenal orang lain yang bernama Park Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun, "Aku memikirkannya tadi."

Chanyeol tertawa, mencium leher Baekhyun dan sedikit menggigitnya, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Apa kau mau kembali ke ruanganku?"

"Kau terlalu lembut." Baekhyun berkata sambil menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu sebuah penolakan?"

Baekhyun memandangnya tajam. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun.

* * *

"Suho, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suho terkejut, dengan cepat dia menengok ke arah suara, tapi mukanya menunjukkan senyum lega saat dia melihat Kris bersandar pada pintu ruangan kerja mereka.

"Hai Kris. Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Maaf." Kata Kris sambil melangkah ke dalam ruangan. "Ku kira kau menjauh dari keramaian, dan ku kira kau membutuhkan ini." Kris menyerahkan salah satu gelas _champagne_ yang tadi diambilnya.

"Terima kasih." Suho memberikan senyumnya yang membuat Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. "Minggu yang panjang. Aku bahkan tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berpesta malam ini." Suho mengambil jeda untuk menyesap minumannya. "Rasanya mahal." Komentarnya.

"Pasti. Dengan Jongin sebagai ketua panitia, apa lagi yang kau harapkan kan?" Kris tertawa.

Suho menyesap lagi minumannya, "Aku memberi tahunya untuk tetap _under budget_ tahun ini. Jongin selalu mengambil alih dari Baekhyun dan melanggar semua kesepakatan yang sudah kami buat."

"Dia tidak akan mendengar. Kau tahu dia mengundang _Twice_ kan?"

Suho mendesah lelah dan memejamkan matanya, "Aku tahu." Katanya pelan, "Tapi dia.. kau pasti tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu. Aku merasa bersalah padanya makanya aku setujui. Tapi aku sudah memberi tahunya untuk mengirit di bagian yang lain." Kesalnya. "Kita sudah mengeluarkan banyak hanya untuk ini."

Kris mengangguk paham, "Aku mendengar rumor kalau Sehun sedang menyukai _girl group_ itu. Aku mengira itu salah satu motivasi Jongin."

Suho mendengus, "Sehun terobsesi pada mereka. Selalu mereka yang dia bicarakan kalau sedang tidak mengeluh tentang Jongin. Hanya itu." Dia menyesap minumannya lagi. "Aku belum mengerti darimana Jongin tahu."

"Benarkah?" Kris bertanya penuh keraguan, "Sahabatmu dan sahabatku jelas dekat sekali dalam berbaur."

"Berbaur?" Suho membuka matanya untuk melihat Kris. "Maksudnya bagaimana? Kau berbicara tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kan?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti." Kris tertawa sambil menyandarkan badan pada kursinya. "Jadi, tidak ada Yixing malam ini?" Tanyanya ringan. Dia ingin bertanya saat baru masuk tadi, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi canggung. "Aku belum melihatnya."

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jawabnya, "Aku sudah putus dengannya."

Kris menahan ekspresi mukanya pada kabar bahagia ini, "Kau putus dengan kekasihmu saat natal? Kejam sekali Suho."

"Tentu tidak!" Bantah Suho, "Sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun." Kris mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan ini." Jawab Suho. "Dan semua orang menyukai Yixing. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau menanggapinya kalau aku cerita."

Kris mendengus, "Aku temanmu Suho. Dan sebagai teman, sudah tugasku untuk memberitahumu kalau dia sangat membosankan dan dari awal aku sudah berpikir kau harusnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia."

"Dia tidak-"

"Suho." Potong Kris. Memberikan pandangan yang tajam. "Dia mengajakmu melihat pantomim di kencan pertama kalian."

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa, "Iya tapi itu semacam kebudayaan-"

"Pantomim Suho." Kris kesal.

Suho menyerah dan tertawa. " _Well,_ itu memang bukan kencan yang berkesan. Tapi dia cukup.. baik. Dia selalu tepat waktu."

"Tidak heran kau tidak bisa melepaskan tanganmu darinya." Balas Kris. "Apa yang terjadi? Pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk sampai kau melepaskan kemampuannya mengatur waktu?"

Suho memukul lengan Kris pelan karena bicaranya yang vulgar, "Kau kasar sekali." Katanya, "Aku hanya… aku tahu kalau kami tidak akan berkembang. Kami hanya berkencan beberapa minggu. Aku tidak mau mengikat seseorang kalau aku tahu kami tidak mempunyai masa depan."

"Terlalu jauh pemikiranmu." Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti itu hal yang buruk." Suho menunjukkan muka kesalnya.

Kris merasakan lagi rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya. Dia mengangkat gelas untuk minum tapi dia menurunkannya kembali setelah ingat kalau mabuk akan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Pertemanannya dengan Suho terlalu penting untuk dihancurkan. "Bukan hal yang buruk kalau kau menyeimbangkannya."

"Hidupku sudah cukup seimbang, terima kasih." Balas Suho.

Kris memberikan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku baru kerja denganmu beberapa bulan Suho. Cukup untukku melihat kau selalu berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Aku membiarkan Jongin mengatur acara ini." Suho membantah.

"Dia akan tetap melakukannya dengan atau tanpa izinmu." Kris tertawa, "Dan kau memberikannya izin agar Jongin bahagia yang menyebabkan Sehun juga akan bahagia."

" _Well,_ mereka menyedihkan dan tidak akan pernah sadar kalau tidak dibantu." Bantahnya lagi, "Kau juga tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Aku juga melihatmu setiap hari. Kau juga selalu berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Aku punya sistem." Kata Kris ringan. "Sistem yang memastikan kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan."

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Suho, "Kalau kau melakukannya aku pasti akan sadar."

"Ku kira," Kris mendekati Suho, "aku butuh mengajarimu untuk hidup dengan seimbang."

* * *

Jongin tidak melepaskan tangan Sehun sampai mereka berada di luar kantor mereka, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau mendengar protes Sehun saat mereka berdesakan untuk keluar dari aula pesta. Sehun merinding saat merasakan udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan mantelnya di dalam.

Sehun memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba melawan dingin, dia melihat Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya, membuat bekas pada salju yang diinjaknya.

"Jongin-"

"Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu." Geram Jongin tidak melihat ke arah sehun sama sekali.

"Apa? Kau menarikku keluar karena kau ingin berbicara denganku!" Geram Sehun tak kalah kesal, masih dengan memeluk dirinya untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun, "Kau selalu bisa menjawab apapun ya Sehun?"

Sehun mendengus, "Terserah! Kalau kau mau terus bersikap seperti ini aku akan kembali ke dalam."

"Tunggu!" Jongin menahan lengan Sehun. Sehun melihat tangan Jongin yang menahannya, sebal. Dia tahu Jongin sedang mabuk, dia melihat sendiri seberapa banyak yang diminum Jongin, tapi tetap saja itu tidak menjelaskan kelakuan aneh Jongin sekarang. Kalau dia mau menjadi seorang yang brengsek, dia bisa melakukannya di depan banyak orang seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. "Aku belum pernah melakukan ski." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba, melepaskan tangan Sehun dan mundur sedikit.

Dahi Sehun mengernyit bingung saat Jongin menatap tanah yang diinjaknya, "Err aku juga belum pernah." Kata Sehun pelan.

Jongin tertawa garing, "Oh please. Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan ski kapan pun kau mau."

"Ku kira memang ada kesempatan." Sehun setuju walaupun masih bingung, "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah mau menggunakannya."

"Demi Tuhan!" Geram Jongin lagi, memijit pelipisnya kesal, "Aku tidak benar-benar berbicara tentang ski!"

"Jadi apa yang kau-"

"Metafora Sehun!" Jongin mendengus.

"Metafora untuk apa?"

Jongin mendengus lagi, "Untuk.. aku tidak tahu! Hidupku!"

"Metaforamu jelek sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu maksudmu." Gumam Sehun sebal.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti metafora itu apa." Balas Jongin.

"Dengar," Kata Sehun sabar, "Kau menarikku keluar untuk berbicara. Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku bingung dan meledekku kau bisa melakukannya di dalam." Sehun menunjuk pintu kantor mereka, "Tapi kalau kau hanya ingin berbicara sampah begini, aku akan pergi."

"Baiklah!" Kata Jongin, "Kalau kau memaksa untuk tahu semuanya. Aku marah padamu."

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, dia harus pergi ke dalam sebelum salju turun, "Apa lagi yang baru? Aku salah apa padamu Jongin?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!" Jongin mendekat pada Sehun dan memegang pundaknya. Jongin menunjuk dada Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Aku sama sekali-"

"Kau mencurinya!" Jongin berkata lagi.

"Apa? Aku tidak mencuri apa pun darimu!" Bantah Sehun, marah, "Aku tidak akan pernah-"

"Oh _Lord!_ Windy." Jongin menekankan lagi jarinya pada dada Sehun membuat Sehun merasa sedikit sakit, "Nama timmu Windy dan aku menginginkan nama itu untuk timku, tapi kau mengambilnya duluan. Sama seperti kau mengambil semuanya yang kau mau tanpa memikirkan orang lain dan efeknya untuk mereka!"

Sehun ternganga, "Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Kesalnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau menginginkan nama itu?"

"Tentu kau tahu." Kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Protes Sehun, "Dan itu tiga tahun yang lalu! Apa kau benar-benar menyebalkan hanya karena nama tim yang aku bahkan tidak tahu kau inginkan beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas saat Sehun mengangkat tangannya, "Aku bersumpah demi hidupku Jongin, jika kau mengatakan kalau ini metafora aku akan masuk sekarang!"

Sehun melihat sudut bibir Jongin berkedut, "Analogi?"

"Tidak." Geram Sehun.

"Perumpamaan?" Jongin belum mau menyerah.

"Mana bisa begitu Jongin."

"Simbol?" Kata Jongin senang, "Itu maksudku. Kau mencuri nama itu, seperti simbol."

"Benar-benar tidak-"

"Diam Sehun." Jongin menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya, memaksa mereka berdiri sangat dekat.

Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin dari mulutnya, "Demi Tuhan Jongin." Sehun berusaha mengabaikan hangat badan Jongin yang dirasanya, "Berapa banyak yang kau minum?"

Tangan Jongin jatuh ke pinggang Sehun, matanya menatap Sehun dalam. Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup saat dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tapi Jongin mendesah dan menjauh. Sehun dengan cepat kehilangan rasa hangatnya, "Tidak cukup banyak, jelas." Jongin duduk di tangga dekat pintu masuk. Mengistirahatkan kepala di lututnya.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa!" Suho tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lupakan?" Tanya Kris. Sementara Suho mencari sesuatu di laci paling bawah meja kerjanya. "Apa lacimu itu berisi kantung doraemon?"

Suho kembali ke permukaan dengan senyum lebarnya, "Hanya salah satu kemampuanku mengatur barang." Suho kembali duduk sambil menyimpan botol _wine_ yang diambilnya tadi "Nah aku ingat aku punya ini. Bagaimana dengan ini?" Suho berhenti sejenak, "Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tak menyimpan alkohol di lacimu."

"Apa itu punyamu?" Kris bertanya ragu, "Kelihatannya sudah sangat tua."

"Bisa jadi ini milik Daniel saat dia menempati kantor ini." Suho mengakui, "Dari yang aku tahu, dia suka meminum satu atau dua gelas _wine_ saat di kantor. Ku kira dia lupa saat dia pindah departemen, menurut peraturan kantor ini menjadi milikku sekarang. Tidak rusak juga sepertinya, aku sudah melihatnya." Lalu dia berdiri dan mengambil dua gelas baru, "Intinya," Katanya sambil duduk di karpet yang ada di depan meja mereka, "aku menyimpan ini di laciku dan sekarang kita akan meminum semuanya jadi kita sudah melanggar aturan." Lalu Suho membuka botol itu dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Baiklah, ini bisa masuk hitungan." Kris tertawa.

"Kris." Kata Suho serius, "Kau menghancurkan _mood_ dengan semua ke _sok tahu_ anmu. Ayo duduk di sebelahku dan melanggar aturan bersama."

Kris menurut dan duduk di atas karpet bersebelahan dengan Suho. Suho menyerahkan salah satu gelasnya pada Kris. "Aku tadinya tidak mau minum banyak malam ini, kau tahu." Katanya sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Suho, "Kau pengaruh yang buruk."

Suho tertawa, "Belum ada yang memanggilku begitu."

"Aku merasa terhormat." Kris mengangkat gelasnya ke arah gelas Suho, "Untuk melanggar peraturan dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang."

Suho tersenyum lagi, "Tanpa pikir panjang."

Kris tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Suho saat dia minum, melihat bagaimana dia menenggakan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan leher putihnya, melihat senyuman puas di bibirnya saat dia menurunkan gelasnya, tiba-tiba rasa aneh di perut Kris berpindah ke dadanya.

"Apa kau akan memberi tahuku?" Suho bertanya, menyadarkan Kris dari urusannya menenangkan jantung.

"Memberi tahumu apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Rahasiamu hidup seimbang." Suho membuka sepatunya dan memanjangkan kakinya, bertumpu pada tangannya, "Kau tidak bisa memberi tahuku kalau kau punya pengetahuan besar itu dan merahasiakannya!"

"Oh itu." Kris tersenyum miring, " _Well,_ sederhana sebenarnya. Tapi jelas berbeda buat setiap orang, tapi inti dari kebahagianku adalah melakukan setidaknya tiga hal dalam satu hari yang ku tahu tidak akan membuat Ayahku senang."

Suho tertawa, "Apa kau serius? Bagaiman itu- sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya cukup sulit memikirkan hal yang baru setiap hari." Jawab Kris, "Secara konsisten mengecewakan itu tidak mudah. Kau seharusnya terkesan karena sampai hari ini aku belum pernah gagal."

"Tapi," Kata Suho ragu, "Ayahmu di penjara. Dia tidak akan tahu kan?"

"Tidak." Kris setuju, "Tapi aku tahu. Dan tahu kalau aku melakukan sebisaku setiap hari untuk melawan semua ajarannya lebih memuaskan dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Senyum Suho perlahan mengembang, "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kris tersenyum licik, "Aku menyuruh Jongin berbicara pada Sehun tentang apa yang dia rasakan."

"Masalah Jongin dan Sehun bisa membuat marah Ayahmu?" Suho tertawa.

"Menyuruh anak temannya untuk mendekati anak dari orang yang membuatnya masuk penjara jelas akan membuatnya kesal."

"Tentu saja." Suho mengangguk.

"Alasan pribadiku," Kris meneruskan, "aku mulai lelah melihat mereka berdua berpura-pura seperti itu, aku juga sedikit egois berharap mereka berhenti berpura-pura sehingga Jongin berhenti uring-uringan dan menggangguku."

Suho mendengus, "Menurutmu mereka akan lebih bisa ditoleransi saat mereka mulai mau mengaku?"

"Tidak juga." Kata Kris, "Tapi mereka berdua kan tidak seperti orang kebanyakan."

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah lumayan sekarang." Suho berkata.

"Aku suka ketika mereka mengira kalau mereka mampu menyembunyikannya dari kita." Gumam Kris.

Suho mendengus lagi, "Keduanya sama saja. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya hanya Sehun."

"Tidakkah itu menganggumu punya teman yang sangat tidak peka seperti dia?"

"Oi!" Kata Suho tidak terima, "Dia memimpin setengah dari bagian pemasaran, tidak mungkin dia tidak peka."

Kris tersenyum miring lagi, "Bisa menjual barang hampir ke seluruh negri tapi tidak sadar kalau orang yang tepat ada di hadapannya menyukainya."

"Ku kira dia hanya terlalu fokus pada Jongin sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain yang berhubungan di sekitarya."

"Jangan berani menyebutnya hubungan di sekitar Baekhyun." Kata Kris, "Pukulannya masih terasa olehku."

"Tapi mereka kan berkencan!"

"Iya, tapi mereka tidak tahu itu."

Suho tertawa, melihatnya membuat Kris juga ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa sampai perut mereka sakit dan air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Sejujurnya," Kata Suho setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, mengisi kembali gelasnya yang sudah kosong, "Berurusan dengan mereka berempat, tidak aneh kalau kita harus minum begini di kantor."

Diam-diam Kris bersyukur atas tingkah temannya.

* * *

"Kau aneh sekali malam ini." Kata Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Jongin. Anginnya semakin kencang dan udaranya lebih dingin dari sejak mereka keluar, sepertinya salju akan turun sebentar lagi. Dia bisa sakit setelah ini, walaupun dia masih belum mau kembali ke dalam.

"Kau memperhatikanku terus malam ini." Balas Jongin, suaranya teredam tangannya.

Pipi Sehun memanas walaupun udaranya tetap dingin. Dia pikir dia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, tapi seharusnya dia tahu lebih baik, Jongin memimpin setengah dari departemen pemasaran bukan tanpa alasan, "Aku tidak-"

"Iya kau melakukannya." Kata Jongin, mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sehun. "Kau memperhatikanku karena kau pikir aku orang yang jahat yang akan melakukan kejahatan dan hanya itu yang kau pikirkan tentang aku, tidak peduli apa pun yang kulakukan, pikiranmu tidak akan berubah."

Sehun berdiri kesal, "Jongin, aku tidak-"

"Tolonglah berikan sedikit kebaikan dengan tidak mencoba untuk membantahnya Sehun." Geram Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil memperhatikan punggung Jongin, rasa tidak nyaman kembali terasa di perutnya. Karena dia memang berpikir tentang itu, walaupun dia tahu obsesinya pada Jongin lah yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Dia tahu rasa terbakar yang dia rasakan setiap melihat Jongin menatapnya bukan dari amarah sama sekali.

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dan melepaskan mantelnya, "Ini!" Jongin menyerahkan mantelnya pada Sehun.

Sehun melihat, mulai dari mantel ke Jongin, "Apa yang kau-"

"Aku tidak tahan mendengar gigimu gemetaran!" Bentak Jongin, "Pakai!"

"Kita bisa masuk ke dalam." Saran Sehun.

"Masuklah, aku tidak peduli."

Sehun tidak berpindah, tangannya meraba lapisan kain ditangannya. "Nanti kau kedinginan." Katanya ragu. Karena mantel ini sungguh menggoda untuk dipakai.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasa dingin sama sekali." Kata Jongin lagi, "Pakai mantelnya kalau kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam."

Dengan ragu Sehun menyampirkan mantel itu di kedua bahunya. Secara otomatis rasa hangat dan wangi Jongin menyelimutinya. Sehun mengambil nafas panjang dan pipinya memerah mengingat Jongin masih memperhatikannya.

"Jongin." Kata Sehun pelan. Dia berdehem sedikit sambil merapatkan mantel di badannya, "Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?"

Jongin tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Sehun, menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau mau ikut denganku?" Katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan." Balas Sehun lalu tertawa garing.

"Kau bisa menjauh dariku kalau kau mau, ya kan?" Suara Jongin rendah, hampir berbisik. Membuat Sehun merinding. "Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku- tidak, aku-"

"Kemari, buka mantelnya."

Sehun menurut tanpa berpikir dan Jongin berdiri sangat dekat dengannya sekarang. Tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya, Sehun bahkan bisa mencium bau _whiskey_ dari nafasnya, sementara Sehun memakaikan Jongin kembali mantelnya. Jarak muka Jongin hanya beberapa inchi darinya dan dia sudah merasa hangat.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu tentangmu." Sehun mengakui pelan, dia butuh mengatakan sesuatu, apa pun, untuk mengendalikan dirinya saat Jongin sedekat ini dengannya, "Yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku ingin. Akan membuat ini lebih mudah. Tapi aku tahu aku hanya.. membohongi diriku sendiri."

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jongin berbisik, nafas hangatnya menggelitik bibir Sehun. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, otaknya berhenti bekerja. Satu-satunya hal nyata di dunia ini, tepat disini, dibawah lampu jalan dengan jarinya di belakang punggung Jongin, Sehun memberanikan diri menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

* * *

"Kau masih butuh melakukan dua hal lagi." Kata Suho sambil memberikan botol pada Kris. Mereka menyerah dengan gelas dan memilih meminum langsung dari botolnya.

Kris mengambilnya dan meminumnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kris bertanya smabil menghapus tumpahan _wine_ di dagunya.

"Kau bilang kau melakukan tiga hal setiap harinya, tapi kau baru melakukan satu hari ini, kau butuh dua lagi."

"Benar juga." Kris melihat arlojinya, "Sudah 11:30, mungkin hari ini kegagalan pertamaku."

Suho berusaha berdiri, walaupun gagal.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau tidak bisa gagal!" Katanya, "Aku akan membantumu! Kita bisa memikirkan dua hal lagi. Kita harus memastikan kau tidak gagal!"

Kris tersenyum pada Suho, "Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir panjang malam ini ya?"

Suho mengangkat botol kosong mereka, "Temanku ini sangat membantu." Suho tertawa. Sebenarnya euphoria yang dia rasakan karena pria disampingnya ini, rasa senang yang dirasakan setiap mereka bersama, tapi Suho professional.

"Kau punya ide?" Tanya Kris. Suho merangkak ke mejanya membuka lagi lacinya, mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang kau cari?" Kris menghampirinya

"Ini!" Kata Suho senang. Suho menyerahkan amplop merah muda berukuran sedang pada Kris.

"Amplop apa ini?" Kris memperhatikan Suho, "Jangan bilang kau akan muntah-"

Suho tertawa, "Hanya sedikit pusing." Balasnya. "Itu amplop yang kupersiapkan untuk dana pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Isinya pin yang menandakan kau panitia pernikahan mereka." Suho memberikan satu pada Kris, "Nah kau sekarang sudah menjadi panitia juga, tinggal menyumbang saja."

Kris memperhatikan pin di tangannya dan tertawa kencang. "Sempurna!" Katanya, "Ayahku pasti akan sangat marah kalau sampai mereka menikah." Kris dengan cepat mengambil dompet di mantel yang dia letakan di lantai tadi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

Suho berhenti tertawa, "Kris ini berat sekali. Berapa banyak isinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jangan khawatir." Kris tersenyum. "Gunakan itu untuk apa pun yang kau butuhkan untuk mereka, aku membantu karena tahu Ayahku tidak akan manyukainya."

" _Well, just one thing to go then."_

* * *

" _Fuck!_ " Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, "Tidak buruk Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak buruk."

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil membetulkan celananya. Dia berusaha kembali memakai kemeja saat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sudah memasangkan kemejanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, jarang sekali, senyum sungguhan. Saat Baekhyun menatapnya, Baekhyun membiarkannya tahu apa yang dia rasakan, semua pertanyaan, keraguan, hilang sudah.

"Kantormu kotor." Kata Baekhyun sambil membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Kalau kau mau kantorku bersih kau harusnya tidak bersikeras agar kita menggunakan mejaku."

Baekhyun mencari sepatunya sekarang, "Itu untuk yang pertama." Katanya sambil memakai sepatunya, "Kau yang ingin memakainya tadi." Chanyeol memperhatikannya merapihkan kembali bajunya, "Kenapa Chanyeol?" Kata Baekhyun kesal, "Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, "Apa temanmu.. apa mereka tahu tentang ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Temanku tidak tahu apa-apa." Chanyeol memberikan wajah tidak yakinnya, "Oke, mungkin mereka tahu. Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Mereka mensugestikan kalau mereka tahu sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang mereka tahu. Kris sibuk ingin mengesankan Suho, Jongin sibuk dengan Sehun, aku akan terkejut kalau mereka menyadari hal lain."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol, terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa lagi Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak mau ini menjadi rahasia lagi." Jawabnya. "Aku ingin orang lain tahu kita bersama."

"Baiklah." Kata Baekhyun ringan.

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya, "Apa?"

"Apa sex membuatmu tuli? Aku bilang baiklah. Kita tidak akan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

"Kau tidak keberatan orang lain tahu?"

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol." Katanya kesal, "Kita sebenarnya bercanda atau bagaimana? Kita berdua tahu mereka semua tahu tentang kita. Kecuali Sehun mungkin."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat, memeluknya, "Jadi kau kekasihku sekarang? Secara resmi?"

"Kau seperti gadis remaja saja." Baekhun mendengus, mengelus bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau kekasihku atau bukan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pantat Baekhyun.

"Jelas aku kekasihmu." Balas Baekhyun, "Yang berarti kalau asisten Tuan Oh menggodamu lagi aku akan menjambak rambutnya."

Chanyeol tertawa dan melonggarkan pelukannya untuk membelai rambut Baekhyun. "Kita harus kembali." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan dulu." Kata Baekhyun, lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol, "Biarkan begini dulu. Aku nyaman."

"Kau menjadi lembut Baek." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Diamlah Chanyeol."

* * *

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Sehun mengerang. " _Twice_ sebentar lagi tampil." Katanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun.

" _So?_ " Balas Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dan menonton mereka?" Tanya Jongin, "Bukannya kau menyukai mereka?" Tangan Jongin masih membelai pinggang Sehun.

"Iya aku menyukai mereka. Sebentar, kenapa kau tahu?"

"Karena aku mempunyai telinga." Kata Jongin cepat. "Dan kau menghabiskan setidaknya empat minggu ini untuk membicarakan mereka."

Sehun seperti tersadar sesuatu, "Apa itu berarti – maksudnya itu alasanmu mengundang mereka?"

Jongin mendengus, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Pipi Sehun memanas. "Maafkan. Ku tahu itu bodoh." Rahang Jongin mengeras. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak sepenuhnya bodoh." Sehun memproses perkataan Jongin dan tersenyum lebar setelah paham, "Jangan mengatakan apa pun." Jongin memperingati Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya, "Kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Aku lebih suka disini sebenarnya." Jawab Sehun. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Jongin, terasa dingin dibandingkan jari Sehun.

"Tunggu." Kata Jongin cepat, membuat Sehun mengerang kesal, "Tidak ada _mistletoe_ disini."

"Apa lagi maksudmu?" Sehun mendesah lelah, sementara tangannya masih di pipi Jongin.

"Harus ada _mistletoe_!" Kata Jongin keras kepala, "Ini natal, itu sebuah trad-"

"Ya Tuhan Jongin!" Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam, "Nah disini, puas?" Jongin hanya memandang Sehun. "Kalau kau bilang ingin lilin atau puisi atau makanan-" Jongin mencium Sehun dan semua kata-kata yang tadinya dipikiran Sehun menghilang.

* * *

Kris melihat arlojinya, "11:58, Suho." Katanya, "Akan sulit, aku menyerah saja." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Suho yang sedang berbaring di lantai sebelahnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja!" Suho bersikeras, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan."

Kris tersenyum, "Kau membantuku dengan hal kedua hari ini. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang pernah membantuku dengan ini, hitungan kedua tadi lebih dari cukup." Suho memperhatikan wajah Kris, dia mendudukan dirinya, hanya tinggal sedikit jarak diantara mereka. _Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri,_ dia mengingatkan pada dirinya. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa." Katanya pelan, "Jika itu yang kau-"

Suho menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dan butuh beberapa saat sampai Kris menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ciuman yang diberikan Suho terhitung lambat tapi kuat, jenis ciuman yang membuat perut terasa tidak nyaman dan jantung berdetak sangat cepat. Kris sudah membayangkan sebelumnya bagaimana kalau sampai ini terjadi, dan kenyataan lebih indah dari bayangannya.

Suho menjauh lebih dulu, lalu melihat arloji di tangan Kris yang baru saja melewati tengah malam.

"Kau berhasil!" Katanya senang. "Tiga hal sebelum berganti hari. Aku jamin mencium sahabat Sehun, anak dari orang yang memasukkan Ayahmu ke penjara akan membuat Ayahmu kesal."

Kris menelan ludahnya pelan, mencoba mengumpulkan logikanya, berharap kekecewaan tidak terlihat di wajahnya, tentu saja itu alasan Suho menciumnya. Dia memang terlalu naïf kalau berpikir dia akan-

"Kris?" Panggil Suho, menggenggam tangan Kris, "Aku tidak- tadi itu bukan karena Ayahmu. Maksudku aku ingin. Menciummu maksudku."

Dada Kris terasa lega, "Benarkah?"

Suho mengangguk, "Kita bisa," Suho ragu, "kita bisa ke _flat_ ku." Suho tersenyum, "Memulai hari minggu dengan tiga hal lainnya? Maksudku kalau kau mau-"

Kris mencium Suho lagi, lebih dalam kali ini, "Iya Suho, tentu saja aku mau." Lalu Kris menarik Suho agar berdiri dan keluar dari sana secepatnya.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading this fiction :)_**

* * *

Tuan Oh menyesap _beer_ nya, sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan _Twice_ saat ini. Dia akan meminta lagunya pada Sehun nanti.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau acara malam ini akan sangat sukses. Terlihat semua orang menikmati waktu mereka, termasuk enam orang yang tidak mau berada disini sama sekali. Beberapa saat lalu dia melihat Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun keluar dari bagian pemasaran dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Berhenti sebentar sebelum benar-benar keluar saat Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol disana. Setelah mereka pergi keluarlah Kim Suho dan Kris Wu yang berpegangan tangan sambil tertawa menembus kerumunan ke arah pintu keluar. Lalu perhatiannya teralih saat melihat Sehun dan Jongin sedang berpelukan di depan panggung. Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jongin yang membuat ekspresi Jongin mengeras walaupun setelahnya dia mencium Sehun lembut.

Tuan Oh tersenyum sambil menyesap lagi minumannya. Tentu saja sebagai CEO dia tidak bisa bergosip juga seperti karyawan yang lain. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa bercerita pada istrinya kalau natal tahun depan mereka sudah punya menantu. Dan dia tidak perlu lagi membagi bagian pemasaran menjadi dua, dia yakin sekarang mereka bisa bekerja sama.


End file.
